Avengers: Endgame
Děj Ačkoliv se svět zmítá ve velmi nepředvídatelném sletu šokujících událostí, na venkově, kde žije rodina Bartonových, se to takřka nepodepisuje. Clint Barton alias Hawkeye se s chutí věnuje rodině. Svou dceru Lilu začíná zasvěcovat do umění lukostřelby, zatímco jeho žena Laura chystá s dalšími dvěma dětmi jídlo na piknik. Clint si s úsměvem objedná u své manželky jídlo a následně pochválí svou dceru za přesnou trefu do terče. Než se však oba vydají na jídlo, Clint požádá svou dceru, aby šla pro šíp. Nikdo z rodiny Bartonových nemá sebemenší ponětí, že na druhém konci světa ve Wakandě právě probíhá lítá bitva proti samotnému Thanosovi. Barton se na chviličku otočí směrem k domu, avšak jakmile se opět poohlédne po své rodině, nikoho nemůže spatřit. Všechny tři děti a Laura jsou rázem pryč, jako kdyby se právě vypařili, přičemž na místech, kde každý z rodiny Bartonových právě stál, se vznáší pouze prach. Clint je zmatený a volá svou manželku, nicméně mu nikdo neodpovídá. Široko daleko je Clint Barton pouze sám a jeho rodina se právě proměnila v prach. Stejný osud potkal i 50 % všeho živého v celém vesmíru poté, co Thanos úspěšně nasbíral všech šest kamenů nekonečna a luskl prsty. Tři týdny po lusknutí se vesmírná loď Petera Quilla/Star-Lorda Benatar vznáší bez známek pohybu vesmírem. Na palubě jsou dva přeživší bitvy na Titanu – Tony Stark a Nebula. Oba se snaží na lodi přežít, jak to jenom jde, přičemž si dlouhou chvíli snaží zkrátit všemi možnými způsoby. Tony učí Nebulu hrát hru, ve které se oba snaží cvrnkat umělohmotné trojúhelníčky do branek soupeře. Nebula bere hru až moc vážně a Tony se jí snaží krotit tím, že jde jenom o hru. Nebula nakonec hru vyhraje, načež si od Starka vyslouží blahopřání a potřesení rukou, což ji značně vyvede z míry, jelikož je to poprvé, co kdy v něčem vyhrála. Krom toho se oba přeživší snaží zprovoznit loď a uvést jí do chodu, avšak nezískají příliš letového času, a tudíž se spíše snaží dělit o jídlo. Tony začíná tušit, že z této situace už se pravděpodobně nestane, a proto pomocí své helmy hodlá nahrát vzkaz pro svoji milovanou Pepper. Hladový, vyčerpaný a zoufalý Tony se posadí a od srdce nahrává to, co by měla jeho žena slyšet po jeho smrti. Tony popisuje svou třítýdenní let a následně zaseknutí se v nekonečném vesmírném prázdnu, přičemž je rád za přítomnost Nebuly, která se o něj stará. Celkově jsou však vyhlídky mizivé; Starkovi dochází, že z této situace se již žádným zázrakem nedostane, a jelikož už před čtyřmi dny došlo jídlo, tak bude konec nedaleko. Chce však, aby se Pepper necítila špatně, takže do své ponuré řeči vmísí i trošku ujištění, že je všechno v pořádku. Následně se Stark složí k zemi a tvrdě usne. Nebula ho však zvedne, umístí do sedla a přikryje bundou. Tony však nemá tak úplně klidné spaní, jelikož ho probudí jasné oslepující světlo, které je čím dál intenzivnější. Když se na zdroj světla pozorně zadívá, nemůže uvěřit vlastním očím; je to žena s dlouhými blond vlasy, která létá vesmírem. Tonyho a Nebulu našla Carol Danversová neboli Captain Marvel a hodlá je oba dovézt bezpečně domů. Návrat Iron Mana vítají všichni přeživší členové Avengers. Steve Rogers se po dlouhé době zbavuje svých vousů a do hladka se holí, když v tom se začne třást zem. Steve se společně s ostatními Avengery a Rocketem vydávají ven na trávník, kde již Carol bezpečně přistává s Benatarem. Jako první se dopředu vrhá Pepper s Rogersem, kteří okamžitě vítají Tonyho. Ten se jenom vysíleně obejme s Pepper a omlouvá se jí za všechno. Následně se otočí na Rogerse a hlasem plným beznaděje se mu snaží omluvit za to, že nedokázal Thanose zastavit. Krom toho vyjádří také svou bolest nad ztrátou Petera Parkera. Následně se všichni přesouvají dovnitř, aby Starkovi poskytli první pomoc a promluvili si. Venku u lodi zůstává pouze Nebula s Rocketem; oba se chytí za ruku a Rocket se rozpláče, jelikož nyní ví, že díky Thanosovi nepřišel jenom o Groota, ale i o Quilla, Draxe, Gamoru a Mantis. Uvnitř základny Avengers dostává Stark kapačku a všichni se snaží pořádně rozebrat, co se přesně stalo. Vše nasvědčuje tomu, že Thanos udělal přesně to, co říkal, že udělá – vyhladí přesně 50 % všeho živého. Na obrazovce mezitím probíhají portréty všech známých, kteří se rozpadli v prach – Peter Parker, Erik Selvig, Doctor Strange, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, T'Challa, Scott Lang a mnozí další. Všichni v místnosti nemají daleko k slzám a každý má v sobě velkou bolest. Stark se mezitím seznamuje s tím, co se dělo, zatímco byl na Titanu. Zajímá se také o to, co se stalo Thorovi- ten celou dobu jenom sedí v koutě s kamenným výrazem ve tváři a mne si klouby na rukou. Rocket vysvětlí, že je Thor plný zloby, jelikož byl jen krůček od toho, aby Thanose zastavil. Tony však Rocketovo vysvětlení přejde pouze narážkou na to, že Rocket vypadá jako vycpané zvíře. Na vtipy však není čas, Steve se snaží od Tonyho zjistit, jestli náhodou o Thanosovi něco nezjistil, což Tonyho začne vytáčet. Postaví se, Steveovi vyčte, že nebojovali společně a následně si serve také z hrudi své zařízení s nanoboty a vrazí ho Rogersovi do ruky, aby si mohl vzít oblek Iron Mana a utkat se s Thanosem sám. Nicméně vyčerpání konečně Starka poráží, a přestože stále tvrdí, že je v pořádku, upadá do bezvědomí. O Tonyho je postaráno, jakmile je uložen do postele. Do akce se však vrhá Captain Marvel, která se bez jakýchkoliv průtahů vydává zabít Thanose. Black Widow však podotkne, že všichni pracují jako tým, a tudíž jdou do toho s ní. To zvedne ze židle i Thora, který okamžitě přivolá do své ruky sekeru Stormbreaker, což Carol vykouzlí lehký úsměv na tváři. Prvně je však důležité Thanose vůbec najít. K tomu přispěje Nebula, která celou dobu ví, kde se Thanos schovává, jelikož zná jeho nyní již splněný plán od základů. Nebula ví, že Thanos je na jisté farmě, kde odpočívá. Rocketovi se zase podaří zjistit, kde ona farma je; před 2 dny byla na jedné planetě zaznamenána podobná vlna energie, která byla i ve Wakandě během lusknutí. Všem je bez okolků jasné, že právě tam se Thanos věnuje svému odpočinku. Steve Rogers jenom odhodlaně vyzve ostatní, aby si společně šli pro toho parchanta. Celý tým (kromě Iron Mana) včetně Rhodeyho, Bruce Bannera a Black Widow letí v Benataru vstříc Thanosovi. Rocket, který pilotuje, všechny varuje, aby nováčci ve vesmíru nezačali zvracet, jelikož skoky mohou způsobit nevolnost. Tým se připravuje na další střetnutí se šíleným titánem. Captain America se opět dívá na svůj kompas s portrétem Peggy Carterové a s vypětím veškeré vůle doufá, že to vyjde, protože to je jediná naděje, která zbývá – co nejrychleji napadnout Thanose, zbavit ho rukavice nekonečna a kameny nekonečna použít k oživení všech padlých. První se však na planetu vydává Captain Marvel, která vyráží na průzkum. Co je však překvapující, je fakt, že na planetě není ani stopa po armádě či jakékoliv ochraně. Je tam jenom Thanos sám. Šílený titán mezitím žije na planetě životem prostého farmáře. Sbírá plody, které si sám pěstuje, a bydlí ve skromné chatě. Thanos rovněž může používat jenom jednu ruku, přičemž tu druhou, na které stále nosí rukavici nekonečna, má ošklivě popálenou. Thanos si začíná vařit horký nápoj, když v tom do chaty najednou vlétne Captain Marvel, která Šíleného Titána s pomocí Avengers bleskově zpacifikuje. Carol mu drží krk, zatímco Rhodey a Bruce v obleku Hulkbuster ruce. Do akce se vrhá také Thor, který Thanosovi přesným úderem utíná ruku s rukavicí. Do místnosti vkročí zbytek Avengers, avšak jejích snaha má přijít vniveč. Rocket se vrhá po rukavici, ale rázem strne v šoku – kameny nekonečna na ní již nejsou. Tým se pokouší Thanose násilím vyslýchat, avšak Thanos si stále trvá za svým- věří, že udělal správnou věc, aby napravil rovnováhu ve vesmíru. Prozradí také, co se stalo s kameny nekonečna; prý je zredukoval na pouhé atomy, aby se uchránil před jejich lákavým využitím. Avengers jsou tak ve slepé uličce, a přestože se snaží chytat stébla nadějí, že Thanos lže, Nebula už krutou pravdu tuší. Ví, že její adoptivní otec je všechno možné, ale lhářem nikdy nebyl. Thanos se upřeně zadívá na Nebulu a poděkuje jí, přičemž také přizná, že na ní byl až moc krutý. Jedná se však o Thanosova poslední slova, neboť v tu chvíli vede Thor mocný úder Stormbreakerem na hlavu šíleného titána. Thanos je po smrti, avšak Thorovi se ani omylem neulevilo. Na Rocketovu zděšenou otázku, co to právě provedl, Thor zdrcujícím hlasem odvětí, že vedl úder na hlavu, jak mu Thanos před týdny poradil. Poslední naděje na oživení těch, co se rozpadli na prach, je pryč. Thor dosáhl své pomsty, avšak nyní je z něho zlomený muž. Stejnou prohru cítí i ostatní Avengeři. 0 5 let později je svět, který Thanos stvořil poměrně depresivní. Ulice, fotbalová hřiště a místa, která předtím byla plná lidí, nyní zejí prázdnotou. Na každém kroku je možné zpozorovat různé letáky, kde se snaží lidé hledat své zmizelé příbuzné. Krom toho jsou tu také pozvánky na sezení s Captainem Americkou, který se pravidelně schází v kroužku s lidmi, kterým pomáhá s tím, aby se vyrovnali s nastalou situací. Jeden z mužů se po Rogersově proslovu rozhodne svěřit s tím, že po pěti letech jde konečně na rande, na což se mu dostane pochvaly. Hlavním mottem sezení je nepřestávat žít, jít dál a nezaseknout se v minulosti. Steve jde po sezení navštívit Natashu, která působí jako aktivní spojovatelka na Zemi, přičemž společně s Nebulou, Rocketem, Rhodeym, Carol a Okoye řeší veškeré možné problémy po vesmíru a na Zemi. Většina probraných problémů nestojí ani za řeč a Carol, která má již své typické krátké vlasy, se vymluví na to, že se na nějakou dobu vzdálí, přičemž jedovatě usadí Rocketa, že se nemůže věnovat jenom jim. Následně se z hovoru odpojí všichni až na Rhodeyho, který si chce ještě krátce promluvit o Bartonovi. Ten se po smrti celé své rodiny stal lovcem mafiánů a všech padouchů, kteří přežili lusknutí. Jezdí po celém světě a zabíjí členy drogových kartelů, gangů a celkově všechny, co i přes všechny ty hrůzy páchají zlo. Rhodey si prý ani není jistý, jestli chce Bartona vůbec najít, a následně se odpojí, čímž ponechá Natašu chvíli o samotě. I na silnou Black Widow je toho najednou moc a je na ní vidět, že má slzy na krajíčku. Nedotkne se ani svého sendviče s burákovým máslem, když v tom přijde Steve. Ten se snaží zavést řeč na něco optimistického, avšak dočká se jenom nezájmu ze strany Black Widow, která se ani po pěti letech nedokázala se vším vyrovnat. Ani Rogers nevypadá, že by se dokázal se vším srovnat- ačkoliv lidem říká, že by se měli pohnout dál, tak to sám nedokáže. Natašu vše zasáhlo mnohem víc hlavně proto, že pro ni Avengers byli jako rodina, díky které byla i lepším člověkem. Vše vypadá pořád stejně beznadějně, když v tom má přijít něco, co všechno nakonec zvrátí. Na opačném konci USA se stane něco, co by nikdo nečekal. Dodávka Scotta Langa alias Ant-Mana, ve které se nachází kvantový tunel, je nyní uschována ve skladišti v San Franciscu. Pět let na ní jenom padá prach, když v tom začne krysa lézt po ovládacím panelu kvantového tunelu, čímž ho neúmyslně zapne. Z tunelu vypadne Scott, který je však naprosto zmatený- do Říše kvant se dostal díky Hanku Pymovi, jeho ženě Janet a dceři Hope, ti tu však vůbec nejsou. Navíc Scott skladiště vůbec nepoznává. Kontaktuje proto ochranku, aby ho někdo vůbec pustil ven, přičemž se na něj člen ochranky dívá se značným údivem. Langovi se však celkově nic po návratu nezdá. Všude jsou plakáty se zmizelými lidmi, ulice jsou takřka prázdné a všude je nepořádek. Jednoho kluka, který si to žene kolem něj na kole, se zeptá, co se tady stalo, kluk mu však neodpoví. Scott jde směrem ke Golden Gate Bridge, když v tom narazí na zástupy vysokých memoriálů, na kterých jsou uvedena jména všech, kteří se rozpadli v prach. Scottovi dojde, co se stalo, a okamžitě se vydá hledat jméno své dcery Cassie, přičemž hlasem plným úzkosti doufá, že ho nikde nenajde. Cassie na seznamu mrtvých není, Scott tam však najde své jméno. Okamžitě sprintuje domů, aby o sobě dal vědět. Dveře domů mu však otevře jakási patnáctiletá dívka, která se při pohledu na Scotta začne chvět štěstím a žalem. Scottovi dojde, že je to Cassie, a okamžitě jí obejme. Nemůže uvěřit tomu, že jeho dcera tak moc vyrostla, a otec s dcerou se radostně konečně shledají. Scott se však okamžitě poté rozhodne podělit o svém zážitku s Avengers. Vyrazí do jejich sídla, kde momentálně Black Widow a Captain America probírají své trápení, a zazvoní na ně. Steve s Natashou ho pustí dovnitř a nechají ho mluvit, přičemž je Scott velmi rozrušený a roztěkaný. Poví jim o tom, jak vstoupil do říše kvant a vrátil se zpět, nicméně nejvíce šokující na tom bylo to, že Scott byl v říši kvant pouhých pár hodin, zatímco čas v normálním světě poskočil o pět let. Tato myšlenka ho přivádí na nápad, že by mohli s pomocí Pymovy technologie sestavit stroj času a vše napravit. Zdá se to být naprosto šílené, avšak Nataša a Steve se hodlají chytit jakékoliv naděje. Nemají však znalosti o kvantové mechanice, aby něco takového dokázali sami udělat. Musejí tak nechat Scotta, aby si o tom promluvil s někým chytřejším. Tony Stark si za pět let prošel dost velkým vývojem. Teď však nejde o technologie, ale o život. Žije v útulném domě u jezera a je otcem malé Morgan Stark, která se stejně jako její otec ráda hrabe v garáži. Tonymu však přijíždí návštěva, kterou rád uvítá, zatímco posílá Morgan za její maminkou. Scott svůj příběh převypráví Starkovi, ten však namítá, že nic takového není absolutně možné. Krom toho se nehodlá zapojovat do žádných "časových loupeží", jak tomu Scott říká, protože má rodinu a nehodlá jí ohrozit. Steve sice doufá v Tonyho pomoc, ale i tak mu řekne, že ho naprosto chápe. Scott, Nataša a Steve se tak vydávají za dalším géniem z týmu – Brucem Bannerem. Ten se během pěti vypořádal se svým největším démonem tak, že ho přijal za svého. Stal se z něj profesor Hulk neboli mysl Bruce a tělo Hulka. Všichni se sejdou v restauraci, kde si u Bruce zažádají děti o fotku. Bruce jako správný dobrák neodmítne, avšak Scott o fotku jakožto Ant-Man stojí taky, přičemž Bruce přemlouvá děti, aby se s ním vyfotily taky. Situace je dost nepříjemná, dokud jí Scott trochu nezdvořile ukončí. Je čas se věnovat cestování časem. Bruce v něj sice také moc nevěří, ale je ochotný týmu pomoci. Tony se mezitím stará pečlivě o domácnost, avšak při mytí nádobí zavadí pohledem o fotku, na které je společně s Peterem Parkerem. Opět si vzpomene na to, jak mu Peter umřel v náručí, a rozhodne se přijít na to, co je na cestování čase pravdy. Požádá svou umělou inteligenci F.R.I.D.A.Y., aby i přes iracionálnost výpočtů provedla model podle určitých parametrů. Najednou se však stane cosi šokujícího – model je úspěšně vytvořen! Tony Stark je ochromen úžasem, protože právě přišel na to, jak cestovat časem. Z úžasu řekne sprosté slovo, které najednou příchozí Morgan zopakuje. Tony však nechce, aby se jeho dcera taková slova učila, avšak Morgan dá najevo, že to mámě nepoví, pokud si může dát nanuka. Tony jí zmrzlinu dá a následně láskyplně uspí. Morgan je šťastná jako blecha a řekne svému otci, že pro něj má 3000 tun lásky, což Tonyho nesmírně potěší. Stark se následně hodlá svěřit se svým objevem Pepper, která na svém manželovi vidí, jak je rozpolcený. Tony chce cestování časem využít, avšak na druhou stranu nechce za žádných okolností opustit rodinu, kterou vybudoval. Pepper mu však poví, že by se neměl zastavit a že by do toho měl jít, aby se vrátili ti, co se rozpadli v prach. Mezitím se snaží Bruce s pomocí Scotta, Natashy a Steva sestrojit stroj času pomocí kvantového tunelu a modifikovaného obleku Ant-Mana. Bruce projevu dost velkou nejistotu nad tím, co se bude dát, avšak Natasha Scotta ujistí, že to bude dobré. Scott se na první testovací cestu cítí docela odhodlaně a nechá se poslat o týden do minulosti. Bruce ho za deset vteřin vytáhne zpět, avšak Scott se vrátí jako čtrnáctiletý kluk. Musí ho tak poslat ještě jednou, což však pokazí ještě víc, protože je z Langa najednou starý dědek. Ani třetí pokus nevyjde – Scott se vrátí jako mimino. Bruceův pokus o optimismus, že mimino vyroste, nepřijde nikomu vtipný, avšak na čtvrtý pokus se Scott vrátí celý tak, jak to má být. Má však pomočené kalhoty, přičemž netuší, která jeho verze za to může – přiznává však, že to může být i on sám za sebe. Bruce nepřesvědčivě nadšeně nazývá tento neúspěch jako absolutní vítězství, avšak na Rogerse je to už moc, a proto jde na vzduch. Zatímco se Captain America prochází venku, povšimne si, jak se k němu žene Starkovo auto. Tony zastaví přímo u Stevea a věcně mu prozradí, že to celé s Bruce dělali špatně. Ukáže mu také plně funkční GPS na cestování časem – rozhodne se do toho jít s nimi. Stark má však podmínku; za žádných okolností nesmí být ohrožena jeho rodina, s čímž Rogers souhlasí a oba muži se opět stávají přáteli. Aby se dokonale usmířili, vyndá Tony z kufru auta štít Captaina Ameriky. Steve si stále není jistý, jestli by ho měl mít, avšak Tony ho ujistí, že ho jeho otec vyrobil pro něj, tudíž právoplatně patří jemu. Cestování časem je tedy teoreticky možné, tudíž je potřeba svolat celý tým, aby se akce dala do pohybu. Scott si mezitím chce vychutnat tacos, avšak si nestihne dát ani jedno sousto, jelikož mu jídlo odfoukne Nebula s Rocketem, kteří přistávají Benatarem. Jako další přiletí Rhodey a pořádně Scotta poleká. Na pomoc však Scottovi přichází Bruce, který mu nedá jedno, ale rovnou dvě tacos. Obsazení Tony Stark/Iron Man- Robert Downey Jr. Steve Rogers/Captain America/Loki (iluze)- Chris Evans Bruce Banner/Hulk- Mark Ruffalo Thor- Chris Hemsworth Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow- Scarlett Johansson Clint Barton/Hawkeye- Jeremy Renner James Rhodes/War Machine- Don Cheadle Scott Lang/Ant-Man- Paul Rudd Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange- Benedict Cumberbatch T´Challa/Black Panther- Chadwick Boseman Carol Denvers/Captain Marvel- Brie Larson Peter Parker/Spider-Man- Tom Holland Nebula- Karen Gillan Gamora- Zoe Saldana Hope van Dyne/Wasp- Evangeline Lilly Brunnhilde/Valkýra- Tessa Thompson Frigga- Rene Russo Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch- Elizabeth Olsen Sam Wilson/Falcon- Anthony Mackie Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier- Sebastian Stan Loki- Tom Hiddletson Okoye- Danai Gurira Wong- Benedict Wong Mantis- Pom Klementieff Drax Ničitel- Dave Bautista Shuri- Letitia Wright Howard Stark- John Slattery Prastará- Tilda Swinton Happy Hogan- Jon Fevreau Peggy Carter- Hayley Atwell Jane Foster- Natalie Portman May Parker- Marisa Tomei Korg- Taika Waititi Ramonda- Angela Bassett Hank Pym- Michael Douglas Janet van Dyne- Michelle Pfeiffer Thaddeus Ross- William Hurt Maria Hill- Cobie Smulders Rocket Raccoon- Bradley Cooper Kraglin Obfonteri- Sean Gunn M´Baku- Winston Duke Laura Barton- Linda Cardellini Jasper Sitwell-Maximiliano Hernández Brock Rumlow/Crossbones- Frank Grillo Akihiko- Hirojuki Sanada Ebony Maw- Tom Vaughan-Lawlor Edwin Jarvis- James D'Arcy Ned Leeds- Jacob Balaton Groot- Vin Diesel Pepper Potts- Gwyneth Paltrow Alexander Pierce- Robert Redford Thanos- Josh Brolin Peter Quill/Star-Lord- Chris Pratt Nick Fury- Samuel L. Jackson Johann Schmidt/Red Skull- Ross Marquand Cassie Lang- Emma Fuhrmann Corvus Glaive- Michael James Shaw Cull Obsidian/Plášť levitace- Terry Notary F.R.I.D.A.Y.- Kerry Condon Jack Rollins- Callan Mulvey Harley Keener- Ty Simpkins Proxima Midnight- Carrie Coon Kačer Howard- Seth Green Morgan Stark- Alexandra Rabe Informátor Pozorovatelů- Stan Lee Počet smrtí ve filmu # Lila Barton- zabita Thanosem # Cooper Barton- zabit Thanosem # Nathaniel Barton- zabit Thanosem # Laura Barton- zabita Thanosem # Thanos- zabit Thorem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý člen Yakuzy- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Akihiko- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý Chitauri- zabit Bruce Bannerem/Hulkem # Neznámý Chitauri- zabit Bruce Bannerem/Hulkem # Neznámý Chitauri- zabit Bruce Bannerem/Hulkem # Neznámý Chitauri- zabit Bruce Bannerem/Hulkem # Neznámý Chitauri- zabit Prastarou # Neznámý Chitauri- zabit Prastarou # Neznámý Chitauri- zabit Prastarou # Neznámý Chitauri- zabit Prastarou # Neznámý mimozemšťan- zabit Gamorou # Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow- sebevražedný skok ze skály # Neznámý Outrider- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý Outrider- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý Outrider- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý Outrider- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý Outrider- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý Outrider- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý Outrider- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Neznámý Outrider- zabit Clintem Bartonem/Hawkeyem # Nebula- zastřelena Nebulou Kategorie:Filmy